Dreams come true
by ef27
Summary: Follow Ellie's journey as she works hard to be in the big leagues. With of course some romance


**A/N:Hey Guys this is my first story hope you like it. And review what you think. Also i obviously don't own any of the the wrestlers. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"Shut up!" I yell as just woke up at 6:00 am. God I need to get a more pleasant sounding alarm. I rubbed my eyes as I got out of bed and realized what today. My WWE audition! It was today at 9 am. I have to hurry to get on time. I went to the bathroom taking my pj's off and went into the shower. The hot soothing hot water got me wide awake. I got out and got dress, put mascara and foundation on. I went into the kitchen poured myself a bowl of cereal and began to eat. Two minutes later my phone my excitement dies as soon as I see caller ID.

"What you want Javier", I answered my ex-boyfriend annoyed.

"Why so angry Ellie", he said. I cringed when he called me Ellie.

"Don't call me that! You don't have that right anymore." I said about to explode.

"Whatever bitch just wanted to ask you if can come over to get the rest of my stuff." He snarled.

" No I have a WWE audition today" I said proudly. To my surprise he starts laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You still think you're gonna make it big. Huh? When are you going to understand your wasting your time?, he asked. I felt my face get hot. One bad thing about me is that I have a very bad temper.

"FUCK YOU. And while you're at it fuck that whore you cheated on me with!" I screamed into the phone and hung up before he could answer. Ok Ellen Jeanette Rodirguez calm down. I look at the time saw it 7:00. I got my bag and headed to the bus stop. Ten minutes later my bus came. I step into the crowed bus tried to find a seat. Gladly there was one and I sat down. I knew it was gonna be at least an hour here, so I started to get comfortable. I plugged in my headphones put on favorite band, Linkin Park. Even though hard and stressful times like this one, they helped me relax. When I got comfortable I started to think. All these negative thoughts were making nervous. What is Javier is right? Maybe I am wasting my time. I sure hope not. I didn't just move to Tampa, Florida all the way from California for nothing. I remember the disappointed face my grandma made I told her I wasn't going to collage and I was going to follow my wrestling dream.

I sighed and put my hand though my long thick brown hair. I saw my stop and got out. Seeing that performance center was three blocks away, check the time, 8:12. Realizing that I was going to be late if I didn't hurry. So I hurried into the building and as being my clumsy self I ran into someone. I, being an idiot and pissed off I start yell, " HEY what the fuck dude!"

"Whoa, come down the hell little fire rocket " I froze. I knew that voice. Afraid to look up I straighten up my clothes and finally looked up.

"Holy shit you're Seth Rollins." I managed to get out. He smirks and god this is awkward. I mean this is my celebrity crush.

Seth's POV

"Well I'm guessing you're a fan" I said. I got a good look at this chick and god was she beautiful. No Seth you have you have Leighla. You love Leighla. But god, that long dark beautiful hair and those dark brown eyes. Seth STOP.

"Um yeah. I like you and the shield." She shyly said.

"Are you going to audition?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm nervous as hell" She started biting her nail and I notice she had a small Linkin Park tattoo on her index finger. Wow cute and a great taste in music. I looked at the time. Damn it, I have to go.

"Ok, good luck and by the way I like LP too" I said as I left

Ellie's POV

HOLY SHIT did that just happen! Ok Ellie focus. I look at the time hoped I wasn't late. 8:45 ok that's good. I head to the front desk. "Excuse me I have audition here at 9:00" I say quite proudly. She gives me a funny look. What you looking at bitch. No Ellie be nice. "Is there a problem ma'am" I say trying to control my angrier.

" No its just you're so small. How tall are you like 5 feet? Never mind what's your name Hon? ? Oh my fucking god she did not just say that.

I give her a fake a smile and answer " Ellen Jeannette Rodirguez and I'm 5 feet 3 inches." She finds me on the computer and leads me to the waiting room.

" Change into you ring attire and wait until the call your name" she says and walks back to her desk. I go to the bathroom with my bag and change into my attire. Which is a pair of black baggy pants and ripped up crop top with a skull on it. I put my black studded belt and my trusty pair of chucks and a black chocker. I comb my straight hair and put my stuff in my bag and sit back in the waiting room.

Ten minutes later I here " Ellen Jeanette Rodirguez? You're next."


End file.
